This invention generally relates to anatomical models for the testing or the demonstration of intravascular devices such as dilatation catheters.
In the development of dilatation catheters for angioplasty procedures as well as other intravascular devices such as guidewires and the like, there is frequently a need for testing the device or demonstrating that a particular catheter or other vascular device has desired characteristics such as flexibility, torquability and pushability which would render the catheter or device suitable for its intended human use.
Heart models have been employed which have passageways simulating coronary arteries, the aorta and the femoral artery which allow such catheters to be evaluated therein. While the heart models have been very helpful in the testing and demonstration of intravascular devices for the coronary arteries, there are presently no models available for testing or demonstrating intravascular devices suitable for use in arteries located in other areas of the human body, particularly the abdomen and lower extremities.
It is of great importance in anatomical models for testing and demonstration purposes that the model duplicate as closely as possible the anatomical structure of the human body and that the model be manufactured at reasonable cost. The present invention provides an anatomical model satisfying the aforesaid requirements.